


TABOO

by monkiimax



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hiro is in love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Miguel is not sure how to manage this feelings, Street Party, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiimax/pseuds/monkiimax
Summary: Hiro había asistido a evento ilegales  desde los trece años. Conocía a la perfección el submundo de las batallas robóticas y el crimen organizado gracias a su pasado como campeón y su actual trabajo como superhéroe. Sin embargo, jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día terminaría bailando al son de una canción de reggaeton con su mejor amigo a pocos centímetros de distancia."Digamos que no es mi tipo de ambiente.""Digamos que éste es exactamente mi tipo de ambiente"





	TABOO

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado también en Wattpad

 

La calle estaba atestada de personas bailando al ritmo de la música. Hiro observaba la escena en silencio; en su lengua aún podía sentir el cosquilleo de las burbujas de la cerveza que sostenía por el cuello entre sus dedos. A su lado, Miguel jugaba con el diminuto vaso ( _ tequilero _ , se llama tequilero, recordó) ya vacío. 

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Miguel en perfecto inglés. Al principio le había sorprendido la rapidez con la que había aprendido el idioma, pero eso fue antes de saber la razón de la estancia del muchacho en el Instituto en San Fransokio. 

-Nunca hubiera creído que encontraría algo así en esta ciudad. 

Miguel dejó escapar una pequeña risa. La música había cambiado a una canción un poco más rápida. Hiro se perdió durante un segundo en ese hoyuelo escondido. 

-¿Participas en peleas ilegales y me dices que nunca te cruzaste con una fiesta como ésta? 

-Digamos que no es mi tipo de ambiente. 

-Digamos que éste es exactamente mi tipo de ambiente. 

Hiro se alzó de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. El ambiente parecía cada vez más caluroso aunque se acercaba la madrugada.

La canción volvió a cambiar. 

Las personas gritaron emocionadas y los poco que aún se mantenían fuera de la pista corrieron para unirse a la masa que ahora bailaba al ritmo de una canción desconocida para el futuro ingeniero. Miguel, al igual que el resto, se vio afectado por la música pero no se movió de su lugar a lado de Hiro. 

-¿Qué tal las cosas con tu programa? 

-¿Cuál de los dos? 

Hiro soltó un bufido en forma de burla. -El que te interesa,  _ baka.  _

-Todo bien; estaría mejor si las otras clases no me ocuparan tanto. Quisiera estar practicando todo el día en lugar de pasar toda la tarde estudiando a Saussure y sus allegados. 

-Pero tu beca es para estudiar lingüística, no música y composición.  

Hiro se terminó la cerveza y dejó el envase sobre la barra. Miguel seguía jugando con el vasito entre sus dedos con su vista clavada en la multitud frente a ellos. Al parecer las palabras habían tocado hondo pero el otro no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto; ese era el problema de Miguel, siempre todo debía tomárselo demasiado a pecho. Hiro se dio la media vuelta y de pronto se encontró sosteniendo una cerveza helada. 

-No se supone que debamos estar bebiendo. 

Miguel le dedicó una sonrisa extraña antes de tomarse de golpe otro caballito. Hiro lo observó en silencio, maravillado por la extraña habilidad del joven latino de engullir el alcohol con tal rapidez y un poco hipnotizado por la gota de tequila sobrante que resbalaba desde la esquina de su labio hasta llevar a su barbilla. Su mano se acercó por instinto pero fue capaz de detenerla antes de que hiciera contacto con esa piel morena. 

-En México ya somos mayores  de edad. 

-No estamos en México. 

Miguel vio a su alrededor. -¿En serio?- sin dar aviso alguno tomó la cerveza y le dio un largo trago. -Me podrías haber engañado.

Una nueva canción. Esta vez Miguel parecía indeciso; Hiro sintió cierto remordimiento. Le había advertido desde que había aparecido la propuesta que él no bailaba y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haría. Miguel había aceptado la condición con cierta resignación, sin embargo, ahora la idea de mezclarse entre la multitud y tener una excusa para estar más cerca del otro le parecía tentadora. Demasiado. Últimamente esos pensamientos (sentimientos) hacia su amigos se habían hecho más evidentes y constantes. 

Hiro recuperó su cerveza y se dio cuenta que estaba a la mitad. -¿Vámos?- Miguel se mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior y la sombra de su hoyuelo se dejó ver por la fracción de un segundo. 

-Sólo si tú quieres. 

Hiro se terminó de un trago el resto de la cerveza. 

-Vamos.- repitió y, sin permitirle un segundo de duda a su cerebro entumecido por el alcohol, tomó a Miguel de su muñeca. 

Entre empujones y codazos se hicieron paso entre los bailarines quienes parecían ensimismados en sus pasos para darse cuenta que ahora Miguel sujetaba con fuerza la mano del otro. Una vez en el centro, donde las personas se empujaban al ritmo de la canción y el baile se había convertido en algo demasiado cercano, Hiro hizo su primer intento en bailar un ritmo latino. 

-Oye.- su voz era apenas audible entre el caos de personas, gritos y música. Hiro intentaba imitar a las personas a su alrededor pero sus intentos lucían forzados e incómodos comparado con la forma en que Miguel se movía frente a él. -Relájate. 

Sus cuerpos se unieron y Miguel puso una mano sobre su hombro y otro en su cadera. -Escucha la música.- Hiro intentó dejarse llevar por su manos y poco a poco fue agarrando el hilo de la situación. -Sólo déjate llevar y no lo pienses tanto. 

Alguien a detrás de él lo empujó hacia su amigo. Hiro dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa pero Miguel pareció no importarle; sin prestarle atención a las manos del otro que lo sujetaban de sus brazos y hombros siguió bailando restregando de vez en cuando su cuerpo sobre el del otro. 

La canción volvió a cambiar pero ninguno hizo siquiera el intento por separarse. Hiro podía jurar que las cervezas estaban surtiendo efecto. Las personas a su alrededor parecieron sólo emocionarse por la letra de la canción ya que la cantaban (gritaban) a coro mientras bailaban una cierta coreografía desconocida. Miguel reía con los ojos cerrados. Hiro perdió el aliento por un segundo; eran las cervezas surtiendo efecto. 

De pronto Miguel hizo algo que tomó por sorpresa al otro: probablemente siguiendo la letra de la canción se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a bajar lentamente. Hiro miró a su alrededor y notó como casi todos hacían lo mismo. Cuando Miguel saltó para quedar una vez frente a frente con él, Hiro sintió toda la sangre subir hasta su cabeza. Esa euforia y poco reparo por su espacio personal probablemente era el tequila surtiendo efecto. 

-No lo haces tan mal. - Miguel gritó. Hiro asintió levemente. Su cuerpo seguía al cuerpo del otro por innercia. -Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir. 

Hiro volvió a asentir. El aire se sentía pesado al entrar por su nariz. Miguel se acercó todavía más (¿era eso posible?). 

-Me alegra estar aquí. 

Miguel aminoró un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos y apartó la mirada. Hiro hubiera jurado haberlo visto morder una vez más su labio. 

Cerca de ellos se escuchó un golpe seco. 

Hiro tomó por la cintura a Miguel. 

Otro golpe. 

-Hey...

Miguel alzó la vista. Hiro olvidó cómo respirar. 

Un tercer golpe. 

-Yo… 

Hiro acercó su rostro, dudoso, asustado… desesperado. 

Un último golpe y el agua cayó sobre ellos. Miguel apartó su rostro un segundo antes. Los labios de Hiro alcanzaron a rozar el fin de su mejilla y el inicio de su cuello.

No era lluvia lo que caía sobre la multitud dado que el cielo sobre ellos se mantenía despejado, no obstante en segundos los dos muchachos estaban empapados al igual que el resto de la personas. Miguel había dejado de bailar y ahora sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la plataforma donde el DJ tocaba la música. Las manos de Hiro aún lo sujetaban con fuerza, temerosas que pudiera escapar en cualquier momento. La música de pronto les pareció sólo ruido y el ambiente a su alrededor demasiado sofocante. Miguel sostenía a Hiro como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

-¡Miguel!- El mexicano parecía no escucharlo, su vista seguía fija en la distancia. Hiro acarició su cuello suavemente. -¿Miguel? 

Sin aviso alguno dos brazos tibios rodearon su cuello y Hiro se encontró atrapado en un fuerte agarre. Miguel escondió su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros. 

-Odorou .-  _ Bailemos _ ; Hiro pasó sus dedos por el pelo completamente mojado del otro. Miguel había tardado poco menos de un mes en aprender japonés y Hiro había estado verdaderamente sorprendido al escucharlo por primera vez. A partir de ese momento Miguel era la única persona con la cual se daba el lujo de tener conversaciones en su segundo idioma madre además de su tía Cass. 

-Hai.- suspiró, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos se movía. -Está bien. 

Así se mantuvieron durante el resto de la canción. El agua seguía cayendo a cántaros sobre ellos pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo. Miguel pareció apretarse más contra su cuerpo. Hiro dejó escapar un suspiro y por un segundo supuso que el vaho que había escapado de sus labios no podía ser una buena señal. 

Las sirenas de las patrullas no tardaron en aparecer. Probablemente un vecino molesto por el ruido o un buen ciudadano, al notar el hidrante roto, había llamado a la policía o a los bomberos. No era importante dado que nadie planeaba quedarse a averiguar quienes acababan de llegar al lugar. Hiro, quien había reaccionado primero, tomó la muñeca de Miguel y había comenzado a tirar de él siguiendo la dirección de la estampida de personas. 

-¡Corranle, cabrones!- escucharon maldecir al DJ, que intentaba desmantelar su computadora y equipo de sonido lo más rápido posible. 

Hiro sintió un pequeño tirón y de pronto su mano soltó la muñeca del otro. Miguel miraba a su alrededor sin moverse. 

-¿Qué esperas? 

-Las sirenas.- Hiro corrió hacia Miguel para poder escucharlo mejor. - El sonido viene de esa dirección.

Hiro frunció el ceño, entonces corrían hacia ellos sin darse cuenta. 

-¿Entonces? 

Miguel miró hacia todos lados. La gente lo empujaba sin reparo en un intento desesperado de salir de la calle lo antes posible sin detenerse a pensar realmente a dónde se dirigían. Hiro notó como ahora era capaz de notar cada respiro que el otro daba gracias a su camisa empapada; estaba asustado pero intentaba mantener la cabeza clara y pensar en una solución, después de todo él conocía el área, Hiro no. 

-Nos tenemos que esconder.- Miguel giró un poco hacia la derecha y Hiro automáticamente se pegó a su lado, temeroso de llegar a perderlo entre el caos. -Por acá. 

A base de empujones y codazos lograron atravesar a las personas hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida. Era obvio porque las personas habían evitado ir a ese lugar, pero Miguel sabía que era la única forma de evitar la policía. A tientas, sin la ayuda de ninguna iluminación, subieron los escalones de un pórtico abandonado y se recargaron sobre la vieja puerta de madera de modo que el marco de la misma apenas lograba esconderlos de la vista fuera del callejón. 

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos. En algún punto las personas se dieron cuenta del error y los dos chicos los vieron regresar a la calle e intentar escapar por el lado contrario. Todo fue en vano. Las patrullas habían utilizados esos segundos de confusión para bloquear todas las salidas. Escondidos desde la penumbra vieron a los policías encargados de la redada arrestar a diestra y siniestra a cuanto joven se les cruzaba por enfrente. Hubo un momento en que uno de los policías comenzó a caminar en dirección al pórtico pero pronto se distrajo con una pareja ebria que chocó contra él haciéndolos caer sobre un charco gris en la entrada del callejón. 

La detención masiva duró poco menos de 10 minutos pero fue suficiente tiempo para que la adrenalina dejara sus cuerpos y comenzarán a sentir el aire helado de la madrugada golpear contra su ropa empapada. Hiro sentía el cuerpo de Miguel pegado al suyo en búsqueda de calor y seguridad, o por lo menos suponía que esas eran sus razones debido a que él sujetaba al otro en busca de eso. 

-¿Crees?

Miguel lo calló con un sonido siseante. Hiro apretó  la mandíbula en un intento de detener el castañeo de sus dientes. Esperaron otros diez minutos. Todos se habían ido. 

-Muero de frío. 

Hiro intentó ver los rasgos de Miguel en la oscuridad pero sólo podía diferenciar el contorno de su sombra. 

-Te ofrecería mi chaqueta pero no creo que sea de mucha utilidad. 

Uno de los dos soltó una risita temblorosa. Hiro rodeo al otro en un intento desesperado por compartir calor corporal. La cabeza de Miguel se apoyó sobre su hombro. 

-Oye…- los dedos de Hiro comenzaron a trazar la curva de la espalda del moreno. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera que tenía frío si su cuerpo emanaba ese leve calor? -Acerca de… 

Miguel lo silencio con un rápido roce de labios. Su aliento acarició sus labios. Hiro se inclinó un poco más, sus labios sabían a sal, limón y tequila. 

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento de Miguel. Las calles estaban desiertas y a lo lejos los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a notarse aunque aún había varias estrellas adornando el cielo  sobre sus cabezas. Miguel se vez en cuando se acercaba pero enseguida cambiaba el rumbo y volvía a crear ese incómodo espacio entre los dos. Hiro escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans que ya comenzaban a secarse.

-¿Hiro? 

Habían llegado a la entrada del edificio de departamentos. Hiro se atrevió a mirar el rostro del moreno quien parecía conflictuado. El sentimiento de culpa aplastó su pecho como un bloque de concreto. 

-Lo que pasó…- Miguel se detuvo. -Quiero decir… yo… 

-Lo entiendo.- Hiro tragó saliva antes de continuar. -Podemos hacer como que nada sucedió y seguir con nuestra vida…

-No.- lo interrumpió. -Quiero decir... - Hiro sintió su cuerpo tensarse en espera de lo peor. -Dame tiempo. 

Eso… no lo había visto venir. 

-Las cosas en México, las cosas con mi familia, no son como aquí. Esto… es complicado. 

-Entiendo. 

-No, no lo haces. - si bien esas palabras le cayeron como una cubeta de agua helado, Hiro sabía que Miguel no lo decía enojado. -Tú tía, tus amigos… digamos que las cosas no son iguales entre nosotros. 

-Está bien. 

-Sí quiero.- Miguel se acercó hasta el otro y su mano tocó su cuello. Hiro sintió un calosfrío recorrer su espalda. -Pero dame tiempo en lo que yo me acostumbro a todo  _ esto.  _

Hiro sonrió ante tal respuesta. Podía esperar. Podía esperar el tiempo que Miguel quisiera si eso significaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ya había esperado seis meses, podía esperar una vida si fuera necesario.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Si bien esta historia está escrita en español, tengamos en consideración que ésta se desarrolla en un lugar donde el idioma oficial es inglés.  
> Nota 2: Perdón si me equivoqué con el japonés (culpen a Google Traductor)


End file.
